My Very Own Beautiful Disaster
by xxblackxribbonxx
Summary: Wally loves Kuki. And everyone knows it. Will it be used against him? Or will their love save them both? 34 and loads of fluff about them!
1. The not so delightful problem

Ok. This is my very first fic, so please go easy on me. I only just realized how this whole website works!

Disclaimer: I don't own KND. So yeah.

Chapter 1

"Leave me alone! I never wanna see you again!" Kuki's chapped lips angrily called to the rest of the sector-v team. They stared at her start to run up to her room in a state of confused shock. "But...Numbah Three! We were only tryin' to help ya!" yelled back a mad Number Four. "I don't care! I don't need your help!" Kuki said extremely loudly in reply.

She stormed up to her room and screamed as loudly as she could into her pillow. She then ran into her bathroom and forced her toothbrush down her throat. The content of her extremely small and frail lunch plopped into the toilet. Kuki then looked into her mirror and grinned a happy, twisted grin. She turned and noticed that Number Four was watching with a disappointed and upset look on his Aussie face. She could just barely see a single tear running down to his neck. "You're already beautiful Kuki..." Number Four said with a sad voice and watery emerald eyes. He shook his head and walked out gloomily. He loved her so much. Kuki gave his shadow a look of annoyance and pity as he disappeared down the silent hallway.

Wally was worried about her. He was also being very open about it, not attempting to protect his tough image. A mistake on his part. "So everything is going according to plan?" came five voices simultaneously from Kuki's closet. Kuki sniffed and shuddered. "Yes masters." she answered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that was the first chapter, and I think you can guess who the five voices belong too. Also, in the story the KND are all around twelve years old.

I hope you all love me enough to review!

Love, Emirii.


	2. The confrontation and the knife

Eh, I was bored. So I decided to do two chapters in one day. So sue me...well actually don't because I don't have a lawyer.

Number Four: Ah, why don't ya just shutup?

Me: Because I don't wanna! And also, I control you. Mwahahahahahaha.

Number Four:...

Me: What?

Number Four: You're just rying to make the page longer aren't ya?

Me: ...uh...

Number Four: Yep.

Me: Oh you just shutup! Mkay, on with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuki didn't want to go down to breakfast. First of all, she didn't want to face her friends. She also didn't want to eat breakfast. It would only make me fatter than I already am she thought.

Just then, she heard a call from downstairs. "Numbah Three! We need to speak with you!" yelled Number One's Voice. Kuki sighed and rolled her eyes. "Why can't they just leave me alone to die?"she softly said to herself. She got dressed in a black hoody with a skull and pants with chains. She threw on some black socks and her usual converse sneakers.

When Kuki got downstairs, numbers one two and five were looking at her with an accusing look. "What?"she asked in a bored voice. "We know what you've been doing Numbah Three." answered Number One. She looked at Number Four and glared. He was looking down at the floor, avoiding her violet-eyed gaze.

"Yeah, so?" Kuki replied, placing her hands on her hips. Number Five stared at her before saying "Girl, it ain't good for your health." Ha. Her health? They didn't care about her health. No one did! Or at least that was what Kuki thought at that moment. "Whatever." Kuki answered before walking to the kitchen, grabbed a small pocket knife off of the counter, and running up to her room.

Number Four took notice of this and quickly followed her. Kuki, now in her room, sat down on her bed. She took the knife and cut the top of her wrist. Number Four ran into her room and immediately saw her bleeding wrist. "Kuki! What do ya think ya doin'?" he cried.

She ignored him and made her cut deeper, squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to ease her pain. Number Four grabbed the pocket knife angrily and threw it to the ground. Kuki began to sob uncontrollably. She fainted. "KUUUUUUUUUKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" shouted Number Four in horror.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha. Cliffhanger!

Love, Emirii.


	3. My note

Oooooooooooooook. I have extreme writer's block right now. So please email me some ideas for updates (or just put them as a review) and i'll thank you in my next update, even if i dont use your update! So if you have brilliant ideas (and I know you do!) let me know!

3 emirii


	4. Open issues

Kuki awoke. She saw four concerned-looking faces surrounding her bed.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she screamed with annoyance. They all jumped back, surprised. "We were waiting to see if you were alright Numbuh Three." answered Number One.

"Well I'm not! You know why? Because I just woke up to four people just staring at me!" screamed Kuki. They just frowned. "Well fine then, girl! We'll just leave you alone in your room!" replied Number Five. "Good idea! GET OUT!" yelled back Kuki.

They all looked hurt, especially Number Four. All of them left except for him. "I won't watch you kill yourself Kuki...I won't." and then he left.

Kuki thought about what she had just heard. _I'm not killing myself. I'm fine. I'm alive, not dead. I just fainted, no harm done. God their stupid! _she thought. She fell back into a deep slumber, and stayed that way until 5:00pm.

Then Number Five came in. "Girl, it's dinner time, and Numbuh Five says you need to get out here and eat somethin!" she said. "Why should I?" Kuki answered irritatedly. "Because, we all care about you Numbuh Three. Especially Numbuh Four. If you ask Numbuh Five, I think he likes you." she replied.

Kuki sighed. How could she say no to that? "Fine." she said. Then she followed her out of the room and downstairs. Everyone smiled a little when they appeared downstairs. They began to eat silently.

_What are you doing Kuki? Eating! Stop! Stop! STOP!_

She quickly shoved her finger down her throat and puked onto the floor. She smiled at her shocked looking team-mates.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mkay. Just wait till the next chapter. People get maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad. Especially a certain blonde aussie. nudges Number Four

Number Four: Huh?

Me: Hehe. And I'd like to thank lovebird3000. She gave me some good writing tips.

Number Four: What did ya nudge me for?

Me: rolls eyes See ya!


	5. Oh!

I am so. Sorry I haven't been on in...what? A little less than A YEAR!

I've been so busy. Wow.

Well, anyway, I'll have a new chapter up soon.

Please stay tuned!!!


	6. Deviant

The team just stared at her. They couldn't believe what they had just seen.

What...what had caused this? Kuki had always been...well, Kuki.

The sweet, loving Asian girl who loved Rainbow Monkeys.

The lilac-eyed flirt with the cute squeaky voice.

She was too good of a person to have just...become this way.

No. It wasn't right. Not at all.

"Numbuh Three...you may... go back to your room."

Said Nigel. Disappointment drowned his British infused voice.

Abigail and Hogie just looked down.

They didn't say anything. What was there for them to say?

"You're a failure, Kuki."?

"We expected better, Kuki."?

"Why are you being such a jerk to your best friends, Kuki?"?

They wouldn't. They couldn't.

But, oh. Worst of all was Wally.

Sadness filled his eyes.

As tears almost did. But they didn't.

Silence surrounded Sector Z, creating an eerie feeling among them.

"Fine."

Kuki muttered, getting up and speed walking upstairs.

Setting: Kuki's Room.

"Good work, Sanban. We just have to get them a little more worried."

Came the same familiar five voices.

Where exactly did they come from?

The closet, again. But you wouldn't be able to tell.

"M-mas-masters? Why did you...why exactly did you..."

"On with it, kid!"

"Why did you choose me?"

"Because. Everyone knows that you are the most vulnerable, the most weak."

"I..."

"Shutup. Do something useful and harm yourself some more, or something."

"But..."

'NOW!"


End file.
